Her Lip Gloss
by KeyLimePie14
Summary: One-shot. He stared at her tongue, licking the ice cream in fast, rapid beats. He felt his face heat up. FreddiexSam.


****

This is my first try at an iCarly story, so the characters may be a little out of their characters. I'm sorry! I tried the best to keep them in character. Here goes!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**"_Her _Lip Gloss"**

**FanFic by: KeyLimePie14**

**Type: One-shot**

* * *

"Hey, dork!" Freddie turned around to see a football flying straight towards his head. He ducked, and heard the football land with a thud behind him. He looked over to where the football had come from. Even though he already knew who threw it.

"Sam! Watch it!" He warned. She just laughed. She licked her ice cream cone as she stopped in front of him.

"What are you doin' here Fred?" She asked, licking her ice cream again. He stared at her tongue, licking the ice cream in fast, rapid beats. He felt his face heat up.

"Oh, uh, I was just, you know, walking." He gestured to the dirt path. She smiled. Since when did he stutter around Sam?! And since when did he notice how cute her smile was?

"Uh-huh." She agreed, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for Freddie to be walking instead of sitting on a bench reading a computer magazine.

"Why are you here?" He asked, rocking from one foot to another. Sam cocked her head at him.

"Hey Freddo, you got some ants in your pants?" She questioned, looking down at his feet.

"Er, no." He answered. She laughed and flicked him in the head. She finished off her ice cream and challenged him.

"I'll race you."

"No, Sam. Because we both know you'll win, and I'll have to do something stupid." He shook his head. She stood straight up and put her hand on her hip.

"Now, now, I think I can go easy on you just this once." He looked at her like she'd grown three heads.

"You never give me a break. Why start now?" He asked, wondering what was in that ice cream. She ignored his comment.

"Three, two, one! Go!" She shouted. She began running. Freddie sighed and followed suit. He won, despite her head start. Wow, she really did go easy on him.

"Told you." She said before walking towards the creek bank. He rolled his eyes, and went to stand beside her.

"You heard from Carly today?" He asked, breaking the silence. She just sighed and shook her head.

"No, I haven't." She answered.

"Oh, okay." He said, not knowing what else to say. She looked over at him and began to decsend down the steep hill that led to the creek. He stood there, watching her, wondering what she was doing.

"You coming?" She asked him, stopping to look back. He shook his head. She shrugged and moved down a couple more steps. Now all he could see was the top of her blonde head. He was about to shout at her to come back up, when he heard her scream. He moved down a few steps in the brush, and saw her tangled in a thorn bush.

"Sam!" She looked up at him, the rest of her body stock still. "Don't move. I'll get you." He comforted.

"Freddie, hurry up." She said impatiently. He tried to pull her out, but not without resist and screams coming from her. He then decided to pull the bush away from her. Eventually, Sam wriggled out. The ground was slippery from that mornings rain, and Sam couldn't get a grip. She grabbed Freddie's outstretched hand, ignoring the little feeling she got at his touch. He helped pull her up the small, steep hill. When they reached the top she collapsed into giggles, ignoring the prickly feeling she got from where the thorns had cut her.

"What is so funny? Sam, you had me scared." Freddie said seriously. At the look on his face Sam laughed harder. She put a hand on his shoulder to support herself, while she clutched her stomach with the other.

"Sorry, Freddork. That was really funny." She looked at his still serious face, and tried not to smile. He sighed.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" He asked looking at one of her cut up arms. She shrugged it away.

"I'm good." She smiled.

"You never answered my question." He said turning to face her.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Why are you here? On a Sunday?" She gave him an amused smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She winked at him, and began to walk away. Freddie shook his head and followed her. Since when did Sam _wink_? And at him? Was he dreaming? He pinched himself. No, not a dream, just a little pain.

"By the way, what were you doing climbing over the bank anyway?" He asked when he caught up to her. She looked at him.

"Nothing much. I just thought it would be fun... But, it wasn't." She looked down at her scraped up arms and sighed.

"Sam? Where are you going?" Freddie asked as he looked around to see downtown in front of him. How had they walked so far? They had been silent most of the walk, but was he really that deep in thought?

"I'm going to the drugstore." She answered simply, opening the glass door, and holding it for Freddie. Freddie took it from her and they both walked in.

"Why?" Freddie questioned as they passed aisle after aisle until they reached the very back of the store.

"This!" She held up a little tube. He looked at it. Lip gloss?

"Uhm, Sam, don't get offended by this, but, have aliens taken your brain and replaced it with someone else's?" He asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"Ha, ha, no. I'm out, and _that's _why I was at the park. I was on my way here, and saw you." She told him as she dug through the little container for just the right kind. She pulled out her choice and walked toward the register. Maybe Freddie was right, she never acted like this. Especially around him. And she most definitely had never _worn _lip gloss, let alone _bought _it. But she acted like it was the most normal thing in the world.

And maybe after today it would be.

"Oh, so you just stopped at the park, walked through it, and found me?" He asked, curiously. He had been near the back of the park, so there was no way she could have seen him from the sidewalk along the road.

"Maybe.." She answered looking at him briefly before handing a five to the cashier. She got her purchase and they walked out into the sunshine. She ripped open the seal on the top, and smeared some onto her lips.

"Ah, I see." He nodded, satisfied with knowing she had come looking for _him._ "So, you seriously wear lip gloss? How come I've never seen it on you?" He questioned out of the sheer pleasure to torture her.

"Hm, maybe you're just not special enough for me to wear it around you." She smirked. He shook his head, and in one swift motion grabbed her hand in his.

"No. That's not it." He replied pulling her a few inches closer. He smiled when she didn't pull away, but instead smirked once more.

"How would you know?" She asked, coyly.

"Because you're wearing it right now." He answered as they stopped and pulled ever closer to each other. He rested his forehead on hers.

"Hmm, that's only because I was testing it." She said, smiling.

"Okay, Sam." He agreed. She slowly shut her eyes and closed the gap between their lips. Freddie deepened it, now going on his instinct alone. He'd never kissed a girl, let alone one as gorgeous and independent as Sam.

She pulled away after a few seconds. She smiled at him, an amused expression on her face. He gave her a confused look.

"What's so funny?" He whispered. She only faintly shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just that.. You're wearing my lip gloss now." She answered brushing her fingers against his lips. They both giggled.

"Well, then.. I'll have to give it back to it's rightful owner now won't I?" He kissed her again, this time with more passion. Sam leaned into it and ran her hands through Freddie's hair. She felt his arms wrap gently around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You know, I've never worn lip gloss in my life." She whispered smiling. Freddie smiled too.

"I knew it." He replied wistfully, gazing into her eyes.

She laughed and brushed his lips with her own once more before pulling out of his embrace.

"I'll race you!" She challenged. He rolled his eyes, but still going along with her.

"Ready, set, go!" She yelled before running down the street, Freddie in tow.

They were off.


End file.
